Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah
HAUS NA’ASH-SHADA’AH Gründungshaus. Mein Wille über deinem Willen Kay Eriya / Kolabaha Mitglieder Hieroarch Abbas Purpureatus Heran Hilrat: Abbas von Schattenfang und Meister der Geschicke von Witchness Weitere wichtige Personen * Episcopa Presbytera Wilistrud: Heran Hilrats Schülerin und Gesandte, Presbytera des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah * Presbyter Carbay Baron Sorane von Shagorath: Aufstrebender Hexenbaron in Schattenfang. Schnelle aber auch nachhaltige Erfolge sind im Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah ein Garant für politisches Wachstum. Im Wiedererwachen von Strangaron sieht Shagorath beides gegeben und setzt daher Einiges in Bewegung, um den geheimnisvollen Dschungel, der als Wiege von Zivilisationen gilt, zu erforschen. Der Baron stammt ursprünglich aus einem verarmten Adelsgeschlecht und hat seit seiner Weihe als Hexer seine Familie maßgeblich unterstützt, vor allem seinen Cousin Baron Geloire von Shagorath, der ihn im Gegenzug mit großzügigen Geldspenden bei Laune hält. Die damit wieder erstarkte Adelsfamilie von Shagorath zählt nun ebenfalls zu den aufstrebenden Adelshäusern in Barloom. Herzkloster *'Schattenfang': Sitz der Kaballe der Schwarzen Sonne, einer der einflussreichsten Gemeinschaften weisser Hexer des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah, gelegen in einem finsteren Tal an den Ausläufern des Cassaigebirges von Witchness. Schattenfang ist untypisch für ein Kol'abaha-Kloster, als dass es sich eigentlich um eine Stadt handelt, die von den Hexenkönigen der Schwarzen Sonne unumschränkt regiert wird. Schattenfang ist Traum und Alptraum zugleich. Man sagt, dass Met und Ambrosia durch die Strassen fliessen und keine Armut existiert. Dann wiederum heisst es, dass niemand aus Schattenfang mit freiem Willen zurückkehrt. Der Tribut für eine Bürgerschaft in Schattenfang sei nichts geringeres als die Seele. Strafexpeditionen von angrenzenden Fürsten sind ebenfalls ergebnislos geblieben, da Schattenfang zwar nicht expandiert, und teils in einer, den einfachen Sterblichen nicht zugänglichen Regio liegt. Die wenigen Angreifer, die die Blendwerke Schattenfangs nicht abhalten konnten, wurden von dem Heer an Dämonen und Drachen, das den Herren von Schattenfang dient, verschlungen. Schattenfang gilt als Mekka für Weisse Hexer und als wertvolles Rückgrad der Kol'abaha. Innerhalb Schattenfangs residiert auch Heran Hilrat, der Hieroarch des Hauses in seinem düsteren Schloss Iscaheim. :Schattenfang hat sich, in Reaktion auf immensen politischen Druck von Seiten Aisylia Taratalis (der phoramanischen Kol'abaha-Fraktion), erstmalig in seiner Geschichte auch anderen Kol'abaha-Häusern geöffnet. Die allerdings nur in Maßen. Es wurden vier Kargonormagiern, einem Haus Tyragvertreter und einem Haus Barylmagier Wohnquartiere in der gewaltigen Festungsstadt zugestanden. Farasis, der Flammenturm, hat sich dabei sehr rasch als markante Sehenswürdigkeit entwickelt. Der Turm der Kargonormagier ist in einem hellen Flammenmeer gebadet, das weithin zu sehen ist in Schattenfang. Andere Hexerzirkel *Anambar, Der Zirkel des Schlangenauges: Als erster Hexerzirkel wurde der Anambarzirkel von Schattenfang entsandt, um Artefakte des Strangorn's zu bergen und der Kol'abaha eine Klostergründung zu ermöglichen. Der Strangorn wird als mythisch wichtige Region betrachtet und Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah vermutet mächtige Kreaturen und unschätzbare Reichtümer in dieser lebensfeindlichen Umgebung. :Als Vorhut besteht der Anambarzirkel aus 4 jungen Hexern und einem kleinen Gefolge, dass seine Lager auf einer alten, aus den Sumpfgewässern herausragenden Zigurat-Plateau aufgeschlagen hat. Ob sich der Hexerzirkel gegen die Natur und aggressive Mitbewerber behaupten wird, wird die Zeit zeigen. Geschichte Das Haus Na’ash-Shada’ah (Cryenisch für „Haus der Bezwinger“) genießt die Reputation als eines der ältesten, der legendenumwobensten und auch der verrufensten Häuser der Kollabaha. Nicht ohne Grund behauptet Marachor, der Abbas des Klosters Cyran, dass die Mitglieder dieses Hauses dort aufzuleben beginnen, wo sich die berüchtigten Nekromanten des Hauses Shel – Roshem mit Schaudern abwenden. Dieses kleine Haus von Beschwörern und Ritualmagiern nimmt für sich in Anspruch, direkte Nachfolger und Schüler von Goelistas, dem Herrn der Dunkelheit und Enthüller der Verborgenen Erkenntnisse, und einem der mythischen acht Erzmagiern zu Beginn des vierten Zeitalter zu sein. Selbst ohne diesen legendären Stammvater reicht die dokumentierte Geschichte dieses Hauses eindrucksvoll zurück: eine erste Kodifikation (der legendäre, heute verschollene, „Goldene Kodex“) der Beschwörungsrituale wurde von Cyr’anabath und ihrem Schüler Nyr Ashamgratass, die beide die ersten namentlich bekannten Kanzler der Schule der hohen Künsten von Noltea waren, vor mehr als 1.500 Jahren aufgezeichnet. Die Geschichte des Hauses Na’ash-shada’ah ist - soweit bekannt - bekannt, noch mehr als die anderer Häuser, geprägt von Verrat und Betrug. Nach dem Untergang Nolteas, von dem sich das Haus bemerkenswert (nach Ansicht mancher auch verdächtig) rasch erholt, wurde das Haus im sogenannten „Krieg der Gilde“ beinahe vollständig durch andere Häuser der Kollabaha vernichtet, nachdem sich herausstellte, dass zwei der größten Beschwörerzirkel des Hauses von Dämonen usurpiert worden und weltenbedrohende Riten praktizierten. Vor dem absoluten Untergang wurde das Haus durch den legendenumwobenen Morbath Carbay gerettet, der das Haus Na’ash-shada’ah mit Unterstützung der frevelhaften Gottkaiser Tas-Pedradon und dessen Sohn Zor-Teleos und in Verbindung mit den gewaltigen Netzbauten des Hauses Anichahan zu neuer Blüte führte. Mit dem rätselhaften Verschwinden des „Weißen Hexers“ begann eine neuerliche Periode hausinternen Streits, der - gekoppelt mit dem Niedergang des Aisylianischen Imperiums - einen weitern Niedergang des Hauses einleitete. Wegen ihres direkten Kontakts mit Bewohnern aus den Hoch- und Niedersphären selbst innerhalb der Kollabaha offen angefeindet, leben die meisten Mitglieder dieses Hauses von der mundänen isoliert und an den abgelegensten Orten, wo sie ungestört ihren Studien nachgehen können. Wahrhafte Meister ihrer Kunst brauchen sich nur selten Gedanken über primitiv mundäne Probleme, wie etwa Ernährung, Beheizung, Verteidung und Bedienung zu machen, weshalb Berichte über Eistürme auf unerreichbaren Gletschern, unterirdische Labyrinthe unter vergessenen Orten oder gar Wolkenschlösser nicht unbedingt das Ergebnis einer überhitzen, mundänen Fantasie oder ein Blendwerk der Feenwesen sein müssen… Magie Die Magie des Hauses Na’Ash-Shada’ah beruht auf dem Prinzip der Bezwingung und Dienstbarmachung der mystischen Kräfte und ist fast ausschließlich auf komplexen Zirkelritualen aufgebaut, die häufig in vier Schritte gegliedert sind – dem Aufspüren, dem Fangen, dem Binden und dem eigentlichen Nutzbringung (Ausschöpfung) der jeweiligen beschworenen Entität. Entsprechend dieser rituellen Einteilung gibt es innerhalb des Hauses einzelne magische Spezialisierungen, nämlich den sogenannten Sen’hasor (den „Fühler“), den Ras’Aptor (den „Fänger“), den Lis’Agtor (den „Binder“) und den Haur’itor (den „Ausschöpfer“ – oder den „Auslöffler“, je nach dem). Dementsprechend umfassen die meisten Rituale auch vier Formen von Beschwörungsrituale – Erkenntnis, Beschwören, Binden und Ausschöpfen. Der Grund für diese Ritualisierung liegt weniger in der Komplexität der Riten denn in den Gefahren durch Geister und Dämonen. Vom weissen Hexer Morbat Karbay persönlich stammt nämlich das sieben-bändige Werk "Der Weg des Weissen Hexers", in dem die Kultur des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah neu erdacht und in die heutige, streng rituelle Form gebracht wurde. Das Werk beschreibt und verdammt die alten Wege der Hexer, die in leichtsinniger Art dunkle Geschöpfe beschworen, banden und ihnen letztlich zum Opfer fielen. Damals war es üblich, dass die großen Beschwörer allein agierten und nur losen Kontakt zu einander hatten. Sie waren zwar mächtige Individuen, aber liefen, wie am Beispiel des Hexerfürsten Pentarach Baal belegt, Gefahr von heimtückischen Wesenheiten rücksichtslos manipuliert und missbraucht zu werden. Man sieht Großhexer Karbay heute als den Retter und Bewahrer von Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah, denn durch die Ritualisierung wurde ein System der gegenseitigen Kontrolle eingeführt. Auch diese Kontrolle ist ritualisiert und sehr ausgeklügelt. Sie soll ermöglichen, korrupte Beeinflussung in anderen Hexern erkennen zu lassen. Neben dem Weg des weissen Hexers gibt es aber immer noch den Weg des schwarzen Hexers, also jenem Individuum, dass sich nicht den Riten des Großen Karbay unterwirft. Die schwarzen Hexer sind eine kleine Zahl an Praktizierern der alten Beschwörungen und werden zwar als verschrobene Aussenseiter betrachtet, aber dennoch als Hohe Hexer des Hauses akzeptiert. Auch wenn im Nachhinein die alten Hexertraditionen im Haus gerne glorifiziert werden, ist belegt, dass der Weg des Weissen Hexers aufgrund der Spezialisierung der Hexer zu wahren Höhenflügen der Beschwörungskunst geführt hat. Es wird gemunkelt, dass einzelne Hexerkaballen heute teilweise Heerscharen an dienenden Kreaturen unter sich haben und über gewaltige Ressourcen verfügen. Oft werden auch alte Artefakte auf maßgebliche Hinweise von Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah hin wiederentdeckt. Demhingegen ist zwar der Schwarze Hexer frei von Gruppenzwängen, aber meist auf sich allein gestellt und weniger potent in seinen mannigfaltigen Fähigkeiten. Es ist wichtig zu erwähnen, dass zwar die Wege aller Hexer große Macht versprechen, doch auch alle habe ihre Schattenseiten. Der Weg des Schwarzen wie auch Grauen Hexers wird oft auch als der urspünglichere Weg angesehen, in dem der Magus sich als Einzelgänger nur seinem eigenen Willen untertan ist und wenig zu rechtfertigen braucht. Die Freiheit, die dieser Weg bietet, ist mehr als verlockend, aber als Einzelgänger zu beschwören und zu binden benötigt um ein Vielfaches mehr Zeit als eine größere Kaballe an Hexern benötigt, wenn sie gemeinsam agieren. Forschungen und die Vorbereitung von Beschwörungen dauern im Alleingang je nach Macht der zu unterwerfenden Kreaturen oft Jahre der Vorbereitung und können letztlich doch schief gehen. Dass sind dann meist Momente aus den Albträumen der Hexer, in denen sie ohne Hilfe auf Gedeih und Verderb der Wut ihrer ursprünglichen Opfer ausgeliefert sind. In früheren Jahrhunderten war dies ein nicht seltenes Schicksal in der Laufbahn des Hauses. Nicht selten kam Hubris vor den Fall. Die Kaballe der Hexer wiederum bietet mehr Sicherheit vor allgemeinen und mythischen Gefahren und gewährt in recht kurzer Zeit gewaltige Macht, doch muss sich jedes Individuum dem Willen der Gruppe unterordnen. Dies verträgt sich selbstredend nicht allzu häufig mit der Mentalität von willensstarken Hexern. Die meisten Hexer gehen einen Mittelweg, tendieren aber dennoch eher zu den Lehren und Riten der Weissen Hexer, da sich dabei Früchte des Erfolgs meist rascher Ernten lassen und der Aspekt der Sicherheit um ein Vielfaches höher ist. Spell Crafting Die Kunst der Magie wird vom Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah in Form von komplexen Beschwörungs- und Paktriten betrieben. Die grossen Hexer weben keine mystischen Effekte, sondern zwingen verschiedenste Kreaturen in ihre Dienste oder rauben deren Kräfte für die eigene Bereicherung. Der Weg des Beschwörers ist ein sehr harter, in dem Ethik nicht viel Platz hat, da man über viele Tragiken hinwegsehen muss, wenn man sich nimmt, was man braucht. Deshalb benötigen Grosse Hexer einen eisernen Willen, scharfen Verstand und müssen frei von den meisten sozialen Fesseln sein, um ihr Werk zu verrichten. Die Rituale des Beschwörens lassen sich, zum Unterschied vieler anderer Magietraditionen, prinzipiell von Jedermann erlernen, aber es werden dennoch nur sehr wenige Individuen in die Lehre genommen, die den vorher erwähnten Ansprüchen genügen. Im übrigen ist das magische Handwerk des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah kein sanftes oder subtiles. Die drei grossen Ritualzirkel sind äusserst mächtig und arbeiten mit magisch roher Gewalt. Unter mythischen Kreaturen geniesst das Haus daher auch einen zweifelhaften Ruf, der zwischen blanker Panik und purer Abscheu pendelt. Sen'hasha'ah - Erforschen von Kreaturen und Wahren Namen Das prinzipielle Beschwören nimmt seinen Anfang immer im Studium jener Materie, die später beschworen und gebrochen werden soll. Dies sind entsprechende Abilities (z.B.: Folk Ken (Orcs)), die auch kombiniert werden können. Ein Beschwörer, der einen bestimmten Ork versklaven möchte, kombiniert beispielsweise die Abilities Folk Ken (Orcs), History (Woodorcs) und Canonical Lore (Shakrigg Cult). Wie intensiv er diese Wissensgebiete erlernt, bleibt dem Hexer überlassen, aber viel zu wissen erleichtert die Beschwörungsriten entscheidend. Diese Recherchearbeit wird als Sen'hasa'ah bezeichnet und stellt die erste Stufe der Beschwörung, das Fühlen und Ausforschen, dar. In den Kaballen der Weissen Hexer ist es für gewöhnlich üblich, dass mundäne Scholaren als Sen'hasori tätig sind, da der Sen'hasor keine arkane Magie erlernen muss für sein Handwerk, sondern sein reichhaltiges Wissen beisteuern soll. Oftmals nimmt ein Sen'hasor die Stellung eines Weggefährten (Companion) eines Na'ash-Shada'ah Hexers ein, da er viele Jahre mit dem Magier verbringt, diskutiert und mitheraufbeschwört. Im Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah werden reine Sen'hasori beinahe mit regulären Hexern gleichgesetzt und die Funktion des Sen'hasor ist meist mit der Akolytenzeit gleichzusetzen, da aus etlichen Suchern spätere Bezwinger werden. Bei Grauen und Schwarzen Hexern nimmt diese Rolle oftmals ein mythisches Wesen ein, mit dem aufgrund seines Wissens ein Pakt eingegangen wurde. Das Verhältnis als Companion ist aber ein ähnliches, wenn nicht sogar noch intensiver als beim Weissen Magus, welcher sozial stärker eingebunden ist. Ein weiterer, sehr wesentlicher Aspekt, der allerdings nur Hexern vorbehalten bleibt, ist das Erforschen von Wahren Namen. Der Wahre Name ist nicht einfach nur der gebräuchliche Name eines Wesens, sondern eine Vielzahl von Aspekten rund um die Natur oder Seele der Kreatur und kulmiert in einem Symbolkonstrukt, dessen Aussprache sehr schwierig ist und dass einen arkanen Konnex zur Kreatur darstellt. Zum Unterschied von anderen arkanen Konnexi ist der wahre Name, da er die ureigenste Natur der Kreatur erfasst, die stärkste Form an Konnex, den ein Hexer haben kann. Researching True Names The scholastic quest for True Names is one of the most basic but also time consuming laboratory activities of Na'ash-Shada'ah-summoners. The more True Names a magus gathers the more his might and his reputation among colleagues rises. And the more creatures who bow to his will. The quest for Qualities and True Names can be sometimes quick and sometimes very time consuming. Time spent mostly depends on the researched creature's might. As long as the relevant Study Totals do not equal the Creature's Might, another season of research goes by. On the other hand if the Study Total in the first season is at least double the Creature's Might, research is completed in a week, if Study Total is triple the Might, research begins and ends almost in a day. Quest for Creature's Qualities (Researching the Creature's Might Score) The be able to research the nature or the soul of a creature (ergo True Name), a warlock must first assess its qualities. He must work out a precise measurement of the creature's might and standing in the hierarchy of its realm as well as he has to get to know the direct environment where this creature can be found and what it is capable of. After finishing this research the magus well knows most of the history, capabilities and the exact Might of his object of interest. He can then come to the conclusion that the creature, he is looking for is really worth his attention or if he researches another creature. Or if he is looking for special qualities among any creatures in a Realm, he has now found one which is exactly to his liking. *Mundane Lab Total for Qualities: simple die + Int + Relevant Lore + Book Study Total of relevant Books + True Names Bonus + Assistance Score *Experimental Lab Total for Qualities: stress die + Int + Relevant Lore + Book Study Total of relevant Books + Assistance Score +/- Aura *'Book Study Total': Book Level +/- Book Quality *'Assistance Score': Lore Sum of assisting researchers (scholars who assist the magus spend as much time - namely seasons - as him in pursuit of knowledge) *Matching Aura: Only a corresponding Aura may add to the Lab Total. Researching Magic Creatures has to be undertook in Magic Realms. Other Auras subtract their might from the Lab Total. This may seem harsh for warlocks but it represents their tendency to specialize in a certain realm of expertise. Mundane Creatures can be researched in any Realm without any negative or positive influence by the Aura. *'True Names' Bonus: The number of successfully researched True Names in the same Realm as the researched subject add as bonus to the Lab Total. Quest for Creature's Soul/Nature (Researching the True Name) If the warlock knows the exact qualities of a creature, he begins to research its nature intimitately. This process is more mythical than the quest for the creature's qualities and the warlock has to undertake this quest all by himself. In the course of this time consuming process the magus gets aware of all aspects, apparent and hidden, of the researched creature. At the end of research he has solved the puzzle of its True Name and can add it as a personal asset to his summoning portfolio. *'Lab Total': Int + Rasha'ah (Summoning) + Relevant Lore + True Names Bonus +/- Aura *'Relevant Lore' will mostly be Divine Lore, Infernal Lore, Lore of the Dead, Occult Lore, Fair Folk Lore or Folk Ken. It generally depends on the nature of the researched creature. The True Name of Resella, a fair human Lady, will be researched by Folk Ken, where as the True Name of Bathasthas, Devourer of Beating Hearts, will most likely be found by dabbling in Infernal Lore. *Matching Aura: Only a corresponding Aura may add to the Lab Total. Researching Magic Creatures has to be undertook in Magic Realms. Other Auras subtract their might from the Lab Total. This may seem harsh for warlocks but it represents their tendency to specialize in a certain realm of expertise. Mundane Creatures can be researched in any Realm without any negative or positive influence by the Aura. *'True Names' Bonus: The number of successfully researched True Names in the same Realm as the researched subject add as bonus to the Lab Total. Lab Research *'Study Points' per season: Lab Total - Creature's Might *Finishing the Research: Study Points equal Creature's Might (if research is finished the magus has successfully researched Qualities or a True Name) Rasha'ah - Der Zirkel der Beschwörung Die Großen Hexer des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah können praktisch jedes Wesen und jede Kreatur herbeirufen, die existiert. Theoretisch sogar Kreaturen, die nicht mehr existieren. Entscheidend für die Kunst der Beschwörung ist die metaphysische Nähe des Rufenden zum Gerufenen. Rasha'ah - Zirkel der Beschwörung Summoning is handled as an opposed roll between caster and target. *Caster: stress die + Com + Rasha'ah (Summoning) *Target: stress die + Ease Factor Ease Factor Simple Summoning Base *5 (+ Creature's Int/Cunning) ... Simple Summoning *Simple Summoning Ease Factor + Fate/Divine Aura ... Gods are jealous over their playthings Range *2x Simple Summoning Ease Factor ... Target is out of physical earshot *3x Simple Summoning Ease Factor ... Target is not within a days journey *4x Simple Summoning Ease Factor ... Target is not on same plane of existence as summoner (regios count as different planes) *5x Simple Summoning Ease Factor ... Target is in the realm of the Forgotten Worlds (meaning that even if summoner is also in the Forgotten Worlds this modifier applies) Additional Modifiers *Modified Ease Factor + Might of creature ... Target is on its natural homeplane (e.g.: a demon in hell) *Modified Ease Factor + (5xParma Magica) ... Target has a Parma Magica (Order of Lonkham) Das gerufene Geschöpf muss ehebaldigst zum Zirkel des Beschwörers kommen. Dabei ist es egal, ob der Beschwörer noch vor Ort ist oder nicht. Erst wenn die Kreatur den Zirkel physisch berührt hat, ist sie erlöst und kann wieder frei agieren. Obwohl es früher als Kriegsmagie des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah recht beliebt war, gefährliche Geschöpfe an einen feindlichen Ort zu beschwören und sich dann die Orgie der Zerstörung aus sicherer Distanz zu begutachten, zählt diese Form zu den unkontrollierten Beschwörungen und ist stark verpönt. Nicht zuletzt, da durch den Zirkel ein arkaner Konnex zum Hexer besteht und die meisten Kreaturen intuitiv der Spur des Beschwörers folgen können. Für gewöhnlich bleibt ein Nachhall des Rufenden zurück, der zunimmt, je näher man dem Beschwörer kommt. Sobald man den Beschwörer hören oder sehen kann, weiss man, dass es sich um den Hexer handelt. Allerdings kann dieses Echo in seltenen Fällen (bei einem Echo-Botch) auch in die Irre führen und die Kreatur zu einem anderen Beschwörer locken. Echo des Rasha'ah Roll to find the summoner *stress die + Per + Alertness = Ease 10 - Com (Caster) If roll is '''botched' by the called creature, the echo 'hooks' unto another Summoner.'' Wie das Geschöpf mit dem Hexer umgeht oder auf ihn reagiert, hängt zwar für gewöhnlich auch vom Naturell der Kreatur ab, aber prinzipiell reagiert der Gerufene entsprechend einem Opfer mentaler Gewalt. Das Ritual der Beschwörung zählt allerdings zu den verträglichsten (man könnte es auch in seiner Annehmlichkeit mit einem gewaltigen Schrei ins Ohr vergleichen) und ein wortgewandter Beschwörer kann - so er will - vorort die beschworene Kreatur durch geschickte Diplomatie meist soweit besänftigen, dass er Wünsche vortragen oder Päkte vereinbaren kann. Um zum Zirkel des Beschwörers zu gelangen, reist der Gerufene möglichst rasch mit zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Ist eine Reise für den Gerufenen unmöglich, klingt die Wirkung der Beschwörung rasch ab. Genauso verklingt der Zwang zu kommen, sobald der Zirkel der Beschwörung beeinträchtigt oder zerstört wird. Das Verschwinden oder Ableben des Beschwörers spielt hingegen keine Rolle, da die Kreatur den Zirkel anpeilt. Beschworen kann prinzipiell alles werden, das über ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz, Schläue oder Intellekt verfügt, von Tieren über Geister oder Menschen bis hin zu Dämonen und Drachen. Um die Beschwörung zu vereinfachen, stehen dem Hexer des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah mehrere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Er kann seine Studien der allgemeinen Beschwörungszirkel (Rasha'ah) vertiefen, selber allgemeines wie geheimes Wissen über das beschworene Objekt studieren oder auf die Kenntnisse von Studienkollegen im Rahmen einer gemeinsamen Beschwörung zurückgreifen. Rasha'ah Boni Simple Summoning base roll *stress die + Com + Ability Rasha'ah Summoning boni (can be added up to the Simple Summoning roll against Ease Factor) *Appropriate Lore or Folk Ken of subject *'Occult' if appropriate *'True Name': subject counts as beeing in hearshot for purposes of summoning *'Iron Will': For each Fatigue the caster suffers, his target suffers '-2 on his opposed roll total'. The caster can use his Iron Will before or after the opposed roll, as he sees fit, to reduce the die score of his victim. This represents the intuition of the caster in the intuitive feeling and breaking the resistance of other intellects. Group Summoning Up to caster's Rasha'ah participants can take part in the process of summoning, including the caster. They can attribute all their appropriate knowledge to the casting of the ritual. The sum of this knowledge pool is divided by 3 and then applied as bonus. The participants need not necessarily be magicians but can be ordinary folk or otherworldly creatures. Cabal Summoning If other summoners (must have the Summoning Ability) assist the caster they can additionally contribute their full Summoning Score as bonus to the Summoning total. Lis'Agtasha'ah - Der Zirkel der Bindung Verglichen zum Ras'Aptor ist das Handwerk des Lis'Agtors ein ungleich schwereres. Beschäftigt sich der Beschwörer noch mit Wissen und Gruppenkoordination von Scholaren, so muss der Lis'Agtor ausgeruht, mit perfekter Konzentration und eisernem Willen ans Werk gehen. Im Lis'Agtasha'ah geht es schliesslich um die Herzdisziplin des Hexers, dem Bezwingen eines anderen Willens und dem Aufzwingen seiner Wünsche. Der Lis'Agtor benötigt nur dann einen Beschwörungszirkel, wenn das Objekt seiner Behexung nicht direkt vorhanden ist. Hat er aber sein Opfer direkt vor sich (Sichtfeld, Hörreichweite), kann er den Zirkel des Binden und Knechtens wirken. Zwei Varianten stehen ihm dazu zur Verfügung: langsame und rituelle Zirkelbindung oder schnelle, vergleichsweise schlampige Sofortbindung. Die quick and dirty Variante der Bindung ist ein Relikt ältester Tage, als Hexer hauptsächlich ihren mythischen Willen auf Menschen und Tiere wirkten. Cyr'nabath wird als erste rituelle Hexerin eine Kodifizierung zugute gehalten, in der sie mit geradezu wissenschaftlicher Akribie komplexe Riten entwickelte. Mithilfe dieser Riten wurde es dem Hexer möglich, ja sogar vergleichsweise ein leichtes viel gewaltigere Wesen in seinen Dienst zu zwingen. Das behexte Wesen muss allerdings den Zirkel des Bindens berühren, damit es dem Zauber des Hexers unterliegt. Beide Formen der Bindung werden in opposed rolls abgehandelt. Wobei dem Willen des Hexers, die Ausdauer und Sturheit des Opfers gegenübersteht. Lis'Agtasha'ah - Zirkel des Bindens A stress die is rolled by both parties and the following modifiers are added to the roll. If the warlock wins the contest, he can dominate his target. If the target wins the roll, it can shake off the influence of the caster and is immune to other binding attempts for as many days as it has succeeded in the roll. An even roll counts as countered by the target but another attempt of binding can be undertaken momentarily. By giving up Fatigue Levels the warlock can reduce the roll of his target by 2 for each fatigue. Application of the True Name of the other party doubles the modified roll of the applicating party. The Binding is in effect for as much years as the caster succeeded in his Binding roll. After this period the caster must again successfully Bind his slaves, to keep up his control over the slaves. Lish'ah - Dirty Binding *(Pre + Lis'Agtasha'ah (Binding))/2 Caster loses a fatigue level for each attempt of Lish'ah. Lis'Agtasha'ah - Ritual Binding *Pre + Lis'Agtasha'ah (Binding) ''Opposed Rolls *Sta + appropriate Personality Trait + Parma Magica + Creature's Might (or Divine Might x2) *Magic users can also add appropriate Arts (Mentem, Rego) or primary Magic Skills (Molanwy Magic). Cabal Binding Other warlocks can assist the caster in binding a creature. *Caster can be assisted by Lis'Agtasha'ah (Binding) other warlocks. *Group Binding has one special advantage. The group can contribute willpower to the battle over control and each warlock involved in this ritual can sacrifice as much fatigue levels as he seems fit to further lower the opposed modifier. For each fatigue sacrificed the opposed roll is reduced by 2. With this practice the opposed roll can even became a malus for the victim. *The assisting warlocks must have at least a score of 1 in their Binding Ability to be able to contribute their will to the fight. Selbstredend wird die Kunst des Binden und Knechtens von anderen Kreaturen als brutale Gewalttat empfunden. Die Folgen einer Bindung ruft deshalb für gewöhnlich keine dankbaren Gefühle hervor, sondern das Wesen fühlt sich äusserst bedroht und wird entsprechend reagieren. Behält der Hexer Oberhand beim Binden, dann kann er die Kreatur gewaltsam in seine Dienste zwingen und über ihm gebieten. Der Sklave muss den Wünschen nach besten Wissen und Gewissen möglichst rasch entsprechen. Da es sich beim Binden um eine mythische Kunst handelt, entwickeln auch Tiere und andere nicht intellektuellen Kreaturen ein intuitives Verständnis für die Befehle und Wünsche des Hexers, sofern die Ausführung der Befehle in die Natur der Kreatur fällt (z.B.: ein Dämon kann nicht gezwungen werden, die Wahrheit zu sprechen; ein Hund wird nicht auf zwei Beinen gehen). Sollte ein Befehl akut die Existenz eines Wesens gefährden oder von ihm etwas Unannehmliches abverlangen, dann darf es dem Befehl zu widerstehen versuchen. Die Kreatur kann sich beliebig oft sträuben, aber jeder Versuch kostet ihm ein Fatigue und wird als ein Gefühl der Unnatürlichkeit von ihm empfunden. The Will of the Bound A bound creature can counter the commands of its master as often as it likes. It is very hard and tiring to succeed against the iron will of the warlocks, though. Each attempt costs one fatigue and if botched one additional fatigue for each rolled botch. *Int + Sta (+ Appropriate Personality Trait) = Ease 6 + Lis'Agtasha'ah Score (or the excess by which the last Binding roll succeeded, whichever is higher) of the master The master can double the modified ease factor of the victim with each fatigue he spends. Haur'ita'ah - Der Zirkel des Opferns Die letzte Stufe der Beschwörungskunst ist eine mindestens gleichfalls berüchtigte wie die übrigen Zirkel. Haur'ita'ah beschreibt zwei Zirkel von unterschiedlicher Qualität, die aber metaphysisch auf einen ähnlichen Effekt abzielen. Der Zirkel des Ausschöpfens beschäftigt sich mit dem Stehlen von Fähigkeiten, mundän wie mythisch. Der Zirkel des Opferns lehrt das Stehlen von Leben und Energie. Attackiert können in beiden Zirkeln sämtliche Kreaturen werden, denen man ein gewisses Maß an Leben und Intellekt/Gerissenheit nachsagen kann (auch Tiere fallen aufgrund ihrer Gerissenheit in diese Kategorie). Haur'ita'ah - Symbol of the Leech and Circle of Sacrifice Knowledge of a True Name grants the caster double of his roll modifier. If the victim is bound to the caster, it halves its result of its modified roll. Symbol of the Leech *Caster: Com + Haur'ita'ah + Craft (Tattoo) *Victim: Per + creature's might + Parma Magica + Appropriate Magic Art (e.g. Intellego) If victim succeeds, the victim panics and cannot be leeched for as much days as it succeeded its roll. If caster succeeds, it can leech a virtue (Attribute, Ability or mythic skill) for as many days as he succeeded his roll. The victim loses the same virtue for as many years as caster succeeded in days. If caster botches, victim becomes untouchable for future leeching attempts. If victim botches, caster gains virtue in a measure of years than days and victim loses it forever. *Rejuvenating the Symbol: Symbol can be rejuventated with the expenditure of 1 vis for one vis. The rejuvenated symbol lasts as long as the original one. After that it can again be rejuvenated again and again (or at least as long as Vis is at hand). Circle of Sacrifice *Sta + Haur'ita'ah = Ease 10 + Victim's Stm + creature's might + Parma Magica + Appropriate Magic Art If caster succeeds, caster must afflict wounds one level higher on victim than he would need healed. To heal one heavy wound caster must kill the victim. If victim wins, caster loses a fatigue and as many fatigue as he botches a roll. If victim botches, victim dies and caster is healed completely. Iron Will The caster can lower the opposed roll modifier by instantly sacrificing fatigue levels. *For each fatigue level sacrified the opposed roll is reduced by 2. In doing so an opposed roll modifier can even became a negative modifier for the victim. Das Handwerk des Haur'itors ist weithin berüchtigt und eröffnet den Hexern des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah eine eigene Welt an Möglichkeiten zu mehr Macht. Es gibt nicht wenige ungeduldige Hexer, die sich nicht mit dem Schmieden von Päkten und dem Binden von Dämonen aufhalten, sondern eine Kreatur beschwören und sich mythische Eigenschaften mit Gewalt aneignen. So ist es beispielsweise beliebt bei Hexenkaballen Bären in das Kloster zu beschwören und deren Stärke oder Ausdauer zu erringen. Die geschwächten Tiere werden entweder geopfert oder verenden in der Natur. Zum Unterschied von Beschwörern, die Päkte schmieden, oder Bindern, die Gehorsam und Gefälligkeiten erzwingen, entreisst der Ausschöpfer seinen Opfern Fähigkeiten und macht sie für sich nutzbar. So wird auch gemunkelt, dass die Hexenkönige von Schattenfang in regelmässigen Intervallen Drachen ihrer mythischen Eigenschaften berauben und diese dann untereinander aufteilen. So kann ein Hexenkönig Feuer speien, während ein anderer eine undurchdringbare Haut aus Drachenschuppen besitzt. Weiters wird unter vorgehaltener Hand behauptet, dass sich auch so manche Dracheneigenheit auf die Hexenkönige überträgt. So sollen sie sich alle leicht für glitzernde Geschmeide, Gold und schöne Jungfrauen erwärmen können. Longevity Die Wege zu langem Leben sind für einen Na'ash-Shada'ah Hexer mannigfaltig und sehr persönlich. Es gibt kaum Aufzeichnung darüber, sondern man geht im Haus davon aus, dass der Hexer selber einen Weg finden wird, wenn er genug Erfahrung mit den okkulten Kräften und Wesen gewonnen hat. Dennoch existieren verschiedenste Gerüchte über Langlebigkeits- oder sogar Unsterblichkeitsrituale. Eines der bekanntesten Gerüchte bezieht sich auf eine Fehde zwischen Haus Calay und Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah, die angeblich darin ihren Anfang genommen hätte, dass eine Hexerkaballe das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit auf arkane Weise Calay-Magiern in einem Opferritus entrissen habe. Andere Gerüchte behaupten, dass der Weg des Schwarzen Hexers lehrt wie man soviel dunkle Energie infernalischer Wesenheiten in sich aufnimmt, bis man selbst zu einem unsterblichen Geschöpf der Verdammnis wird. Häufig tauchen auch Erzählungen darüber auf wie Na'ash-Shada'ah Hexer Gefangene und Sklaven regelmässig auf Thrönen aus Onyx und Basalt ihrer Lebensenergie berauben um selbst jung zu bleiben. Welchen Weg auch immer ein Magus oder eine Kaballe des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah für sich wählen, meist ranken sich dunkle Geschichten darum. Forschung und Studien Der Na'ash-Shada'ah Hexer erforscht für gewöhnlich zwei grosse Aspekte: die alten Rituale der Beschwörung und des Paktierens, und Wissenswertes über für ihn interessante Kulturen und Mythen. Für einen Hexer gibt es meist keine großen Theorien zu erfragen, sondern er bildet sich solange über das Objekt seiner Begierde, bis er glaubt, es erobern zu können. In einer Kaballe, die gemeinsam beschwört, ist dies nicht wesentlich anders. Man einigt sich auf eine Materie, beispielsweise Faeries, Zwerge oder die Vergessenen Welten und versucht dann sich möglichst viel Wissen darüber anzueignen. Je mehr Wissen man zusammentragen kann, desto einfacher werden die Beschwörungen. Parallel dazu müssen die Großen Rituale auch immerfort studiert werden, da exotischere Wesenheiten komplexere Rituale erfordern. Daher zählt für einen Na'ash-Shada'ah Hexer das Studium von Folk Ken (Zwerge) oder Occult (Demons) genauso zur Forschung wie das Ausbauen und Perfektionieren der einzelnen Beschwörerzirkel. In weissen Hexerkaballen werden diese Wissensgebiete für gewöhnlich gemeinsam zusammengetragen, archiviert und diskutiert, um ein möglichst einheitliches Verständnis zu einem Forschungsgebiet zu erhalten. Schwarze Hexer sind für gewöhnlich auf sich allein gestellt und beschwören zuerst weise Kreaturen, die ihnen dann notwendiges Wissen beibringen sollen. Politik Die grossen Hexer des Hauses Na'ash-Shada'ah sind in der Kol'abaha zurecht gefürchtet. Es heisst, dass die Kodifizierung durch den Weissen Hexer einen Grundstein für Vertrauen durch die Union der Mysterien legte. Vor der Dogmatisierung und Ritualisierung der Beschwörungen war Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah in ein sehr schlechtes Licht gerückt und wurde durch offene Feindschaften mit vielen anderen Häusern auseinander gerissen. Seither ist man um ein grundlegendes Maß an Diplomatie und Zusammenarbeit bemüht. Schwarze Hexer sind in der Minderzahl und fügt Einer dem Haus durch zweifelhafte und rufschädigende Taten Schaden zu, dann wird hausintern sehr rasch und hart reagiert. Allerdings selten in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Häusern, da Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah sein Wissen mit äusserster Vorsicht und Akribie behütet. Dennoch flammen alte Fehden immer wieder auf. Eine der grössten diplomatischen Klüfte existiert zu Haus Calay. Die Hintergründe zu den Differenzen reichen weit in die Vergangenheit zurück, aber kommt auch heute noch zu gegenseitigen Diffamierungen und Übergriffen, die über einfachen Diebstahl von wertvollem Wissen meist hinaus geht. Meist beanstanden Calay-Magier, dass das Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah dem Haus Calay aus früheren Zeiten noch wertvolle Artefakte schuldig ist und Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah wiederum sieht seine Aktionen als Verteidigung von Hab und Gut gegen die intrigierenden Blutmonster an. Mentalitäten und Strömungen Politische Strömungen Die zwei grössten Strömungen im Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah sind die Anhänger der alten und der neuen Lehren. Die neuen Lehren werden vom Großteil des Hauses (ca. 75%) vertreten und berufen sich auf das Werk Der Weg des Weissen Hexers von Großmeister Karbay. Anhänger dieser Lehren sehen Spezialisierung und Zusammenarbeit als genauso notwendig an wie die subtile gegenseitige Kontrolle vor äusseren, destruktiven Einflüssen. Unbestrittener Herr dieser Fraktion ist Heran Hilrat. Anhänger der alten Traditionen sehen den Hexer als Individuum der einem König gleich über eine Armee von Dienern und Sklaven gebietet. . Man sieht in der Figur des berüchtigten Pentarach Baal eine Ikone der Schwarzen Hexer. Wenngleich der Schwarze Hexenfürst den Geistern, die er rief, letztlich zum Opfer gefallen sein soll, so gilt er dennoch als Jemand, der aus eigener Kraft zu gewaltiger Macht gelangte. Er soll zuguterletzt sogar zu einem Dämonenfürsten aufgestiegen sein, doch zu diesen Gerüchte gibt es keine verlässlichen Quellen. Auch der Hexenkönig Nyr Ashamgratass, dessen wenige Aufzeichnung als grosse Schätze behütet werden, gilt als Symbol für Freiheit und Eigenständigkeit unter Schwarzen Hexern. Daneben existieren noch andere kleinere Gruppierungen im Haus, die sich hauptsächlich in ihrem Gebiet der Expertise (Faerie-Doktoren, Totenbeschwörer, etc.) unterscheiden und oft auch allein aktiv sind. Man bezeichnet diese Einzelgänger im Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah gemeinhin als die Grauen Hexer. Mysterienkulte im Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah Kult des Seelenspiegels Die Existenz und Praktik des Mysterienkultes rund um die Philosophie des Seelenspiegels gilt als offenes Geheimnis im Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah. Mitglieder des Kultes praktizieren eine sehr exotische und esoterische Form des Beschwörens, in der mythische Kreaturen in den eigenen Leib eingeladen werden. Je nach Pakt profitieren sowohl der Hexer als die Kreatur von einer solchen Symbiose. Man sagt des Praktizierern des Seelenspiegels allerdings nach, dass sie mit jeder Beschwörung weiter der Welt entrücken. Category:Kay Eriya Category:Kolabaha